Never Let You Go
by BubsxGreen
Summary: Can you fall in love again after having your heart broken? -Prequel of Here We Go Again.
1. Chapter 1

'Everything you say, Every time we kiss I can't think straight, But I'm okay-.' My phone screamed Hey Monday's '6 Months,' the set ring tone for Derek, my boyfriend of a year and eight months.

"Hey babe, I was just about to call you." I said answering.

"Can you meet me at our bench in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked nervously.

"We need to talk, Bobbie." Four words you never want to hear, 'We need to talk.'

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"You too, bye."

"Bye." I pressed 'End' on my Blackberry, and let it slip out of my hand and onto my bed. 'I really hope he isn't going to do what I think he's going to do.' I thought.

30 Minutes later, I'm at the park sitting on our bench. 'The one where we first met, where he asked me to be his girlfriend, where we shared our first kiss, and where we said 'I love you' to one another. So many memories' I thought.

I glanced at my phone for the time, 7:37pm. It was getting dark, and the park was empty except for two women, who seemed to be in their early 30's, jogging, and a couple walking hand-in-hand towards the swings on the playground.

'Where is he?' I thought. I held down 'D' on my keypad for Derek.

He picked up after two and a half rings.

"Hello?" Sounding annoyed.

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay, because it's starting to get let and I don't-." He cut me off.

"I'll be there, relax." Then the line went dead.

5 Minutes pass, and Derek finally shows.

"Hey." I say as I stand from the bench.

"Hi." He said as he sat down without touching me. No kiss, no hug, nothing.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask while sitting back down.

"I think we should break up."

"What? Why?" Tears started to form in my eyes.

"I don't think we are right for each other anymore." A single tear falls.

"Why?"

"We've been growing apart lately."

"How?" Another tear falls.

"We just have. I think we'll be better off without each other." Without another word, he stands and walks away. Not even with a glance back in my direction.


	2. Chapter 2

'How could he just dump me like that? He is the love of my life, and I thought I was his.' I thought. Tears were streaming down my face, and I could not bring myself to stop.

Even though there was no one around, it was still embarrassing just sitting here crying like I am. I stood, and made my way to my car and called my best friend Logan.

He answered after one ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, can I come over?" I asked choked up.

"Sure. Is everything all right?"

"Not really," I paused. "Derek broke up with me." Tears started falling faster.

He said something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out. "When?" He asked, just as I reached my car.

"Just now."

"I am so sorry. But you can definitely come over."

"Thank you, I'll be there soon." I opened the door.

"Take your time."

"Okay, bye." I said getting in and shutting the door. I pressed 'End' and put my phone in the center console.

I put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

'-Ow you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, And I'll be the-' Justin Bieber's 'Baby' blasted. I quickly turned the radio off, because music was not going to help right now.

I backed out of the spot I was in, pulled out of the parking lot, and made my way to Logan's. As soon as I did, it started to rain. "That's just perfect." I said the myself as I turned the wipers on.

My eyes slowly dried, and I was no longer crying, as I finally made it to Logan's. I ran to the door, dodging puddles that had formed.

Once at the door, I knocked. Less than a minute later, it opened to reveal James, Logan's roommate.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just having a bad day." I said walking in. 'Guess I look that bad.' I thought.

"Logan, Bobbie's here." James yelled as he closed the door.

"Be there in a sec." I heard Logan yell.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well Derek just broke up with me." My eyes started to water.

"I'm so sorry." He said pulling me into a hug without any warning.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I said backing out of the hug.

He looked down at me as if he wanted to say something, but he walked away down the hall instead. 'What's with him?' I thought.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I tired to dry my eyes before Logan came out. He hates seeing me cry for any reason. But he warned me when Derek and I first got together, that he would do something like this to me. I wish I had listened, I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I regret it now.

"Hey," Logan said as he entered the room. "Sorry, I was cleaning up a bit. You okay?"

"I will be."

"You will. You're a strong girl." He said sitting down next to me and giving me a hug. Tears started to form again.

We sat there for a while, as I explained to him what had happened. He was not too thrilled with Derek at the moment, and kept saying Derek was going to get his. Which I didn't like, even with how upset I am with Derek.

I knew I had to change the subject, so Logan would relax and so I could cheer myself up a bit.

"So I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What's with James?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, he seems," I paused to find the right word. "Off I guess."

"Well when he passed me in the hall like right after you got here, he was saying something to himself."

"Did you hear any of it?"

"He was saying something like, 'He's an idiot, how could he do that to her?'"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Not sure."

"Do you think he meant it about Derek?"

"Maybe." He said. 'Only one way to find out.' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The night flew by. Logan and I watched my favorite movie, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' Only did it, to cheer me up. But we talked all through the night, and basically hung out like always. It was just what I needed.

James did watch the movie with us, but only because I asked him if he wanted to. As soon as the movie ended, he went to bed. Something still seemed to be off with him, and I really wanted to know what it was.

Logan had asked if I wanted to spend the night, and I said yes. He tried to give me his room for the night, and him stay on the couch, but I said no and told him it is his apartment, and he pulled the whole 'you're a guest' speech. Didn't work. So now I'm laying here on the couch, and everything that had happened today is running through my mind.

Tears form every now and then, but I'm learning to cope fast. I know I need to, because this isn't the last time I will have my heart broken, and I know it.

But the whole James thing is really bothering me, and I wish I knew what was up with him.

I had enough of just laying there thinking about it, so I got up and went to his room.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on his door. About a minute or so later, the door opened to reveal a shirtless, and half asleep James.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked. Now I felt a little bad.

"No," He said rubbing his eyes. "I was just about to go to bed. Is there something you walked?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"Is there something wrong? Or was there earlier? Like after I first got here."

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because there seemed to be something wrong, like you were upset or something was bothering you. You weren't really acting yourself." His arms dropped from the frame of the doorway, and he turned away. 'I'll take that as a yes.' I thought. "Was there?"

"There still is." He said as he sat at the foot of his bed and put his head in his hands. I entered his room, and shut the door.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"He is an idiot for letting you go."

"Who?" I asked as I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Derek."

"Why?"

"Any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and you're such a great person. Only someone as moronic as him would let you go."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"I have feelings for you, Bobbie. I have since the first day we met. But I couldn't say or do anything about it, because you were with that ass who broke your heart." 'Wow, I never thought he would like me that way. But it explains a lot.' I thought.

"Oh."

"And now you probably think I'm an idiot for saying all this." He said turning away from me.

"Not at all." I said putting me hand on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think you're brave. Not many guys have the guts to just come out and say what you just did." He turned to face me. "You are such a great guy. You're nice, you have a great personality and sense of humor, and you aren't too bad on the eyes either." I said with a giggle. "But you know, if you told me soon, things could've been different."

Within the next second, James had leaned forward and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am so sorry." James said.

"It's okay."

"I really am."

"It's okay, James. Trust me." We were silent for a moment. "I'm going to head to bed." I said standing.

"Okay," He stood as well. "I'm still sorry."

"James, it's okay. Really. I'll see you in the morning." I said walking towards the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I opened the door, waved, and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked out to the living room. I layed down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes. The kiss replayed over and over again in my mind as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with the sun glaring in from the open curtained window.

"Really?" I said. I pushed the blanket off of myself and sat up. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 8:48am. 'At least it's not raining.' I thought.

I looked around the living room for something to do. 'I could go for a run, to clear my head from yesterday.' I thought, then remembered that I was at Logan's, so I didn't have anything with me.

I stood from the couch, grabbed my few things I brought in with me last night, and headed out the door to my car.

When I was in my car, I sent Logan a quick text saying, 'Hey, just wanted to let you know I headed home to get some stuff to go for a run. I'll text you when I get back from my run.'

All throughout the time I was running, yesterday just kept running through my mind. The break up, over and over again. Every time my eyes started to water, I ran harder. Staying over Logan's, him comforting me, and James kissing me. 'JAMES KISSED ME!' I screamed in my head.

I had completely forgotten, and as soon as I remembered, I stopped dead in my tracks. I still couldn't believe it.

"What?" I said to myself, as I started walking.

I started making my way home, I was going to need to talk to James about that.

Once I was home, I grabbed something quick to eat, took a shower, and sent Logan a text.

'Hey!'

'Hi, did you have a good run.'

'Yup, I got back a little while ago. I wanted to get a quick shower.'

'Oh, so what are you doing today?'

'No idea, do you have any plans?'

'I was thinking of going to the beach and hitting up the boards later tonight.'

'Sounds good, just us or the guys coming along?'

'They were planning on coming. That cool?'

'Yeah, why wouldn't it be? But what time were you planning on going?'

'Soon, like whenever you're ready.'

'All right, give me a couple of minutes to get everything together, and I'll give you a text back.'

'Kk.'

I set my phone down, and started grabbing random things I would need. First I grabbed my beach bag from the bottom of my closet, and threw a towel, sunblock, and my wallet inside. I quickly changed into my red and black zebra striped bikini, and threw a cute tank and jean shorts over top. I grabbed my phone and text Logan back.

'Ready. :)'

'That was quick.'

'I'm just good like that. ;)'

'All right, we're heading out in a bit. I'll text you when I'm there?'

'Kk, sounds good.'

I slipped my phone in the right back pocket of my shorts, grabbed my bag, a pair of sunglasses off of my dresser, slipped my flip flops on, and headed out the door of my bedroom, turning the light off and shutting the door in the process.

I sat in the living room messing around on my phone, waiting for Logan to get here. I still had a picture of Derek and I as my background. I quickly changed it to one of the sample pictures they give you. I also took him off of speed dial, deleted his number, and deleted every single picture of him on my phone. 'He is out of my life for good.' I thought.

My phone vibrated in my hand, notifying me I had a new message. It was from Logan, and all it said was 'Here.' I sent him a quick text back saying, 'Be out in a sec.'

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag, and made my way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

We made our way to the beach. Logan driving, me in the passenger seat, and Kendall, James, and Carlos in the back of Logan's convertible. We had the top down and were blasting music.

Once we got to the beach, the guys threw their stuff down and ran straight into the water, while I set my stuff out and put sunblock on and layed out.

About 10 minutes of being there, Carlos came out of the water and blocked my sun.

"You going in?" I sat up to see him.

"Maybe in a bit." I said, then layed back down.

"No, I think now."

Before I could do or say anything, Carlos picked me up over his shoulder and carried me into the water.

"Carlos, put me down!" I kept yelling.

"Nope." Was all he said.

Once we were far enough out, he dropped me. I screamed.

When I stood, the water was about five inches above my waist. The guys were all laughing. I wiped my face to brush the water off and my hair away.

"I hate you, Carlos." I said as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"No, you love me." He smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." I said shrugging. "Can I go lay back out now?" They all shook their heads yes. "You better not do that again." I threatened before I started making my way to the shore.

Carlos put his hands up as a defensive move and said, "I won't, trust me."

"Good, thanks." I turned and started my way back.

As I finally reached the sand, someone ran into my, causing me to fall, along with them.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." They said.

"Apparently." I said about to stand, but they stood before me, and put a hand out. I grabbed it, and they pulled me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said brushing the sand off of myself, and finally I looked up at who had knocked me down.

He was gorgeous. He looked sort of looked like an older Taylor Lautner.

"I'm Ben." He said with a smile as he put his hand out.

"Bobbie." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, even though I knocked you over."

"It's okay, it's not like you actually hurt me. If you did, then we'd have a problem."

"Yeah, but I should've been more careful."

"So, how did you run into me anyway?"

"I was having a catch with my friend." He said pointing to a guy about 25 yards away. 'Figures.' I thought.

"Oh, is this that 'Go deep' trick?" I said using air quotes. "Your friends tells you to go deep, so you can run into a girl, and hit on her?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Actually, no."

"Yeah, okay." I said walking away.

"Let me prove it." He grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned.

"Let go of me." He let go.

"Come hang out with me for a while." I looked at the guys in the water, they were all staring. But James was nowhere around.

"Hey Bobbie." I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see James.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You know him?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of mine."

"Boyfriend?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." James said getting defensive and taking a step forward. Ben didn't say another word, he just walked away. "You okay? I saw him run into you, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"That's sweet of you. But yeah, I'm fine. You came at the perfect timing though." James just smiled.

We both walked back to our stuff, and sat down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. I don't know what came over me, and I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Well I actually didn't mind, I was just surprised." He looked as me with a confused expression. I glanced at the water towards Logan, Kendall, and Carlos, none of them were looking our way. I looked back at James and put my hand on the back of his neck and leaned forward.

The next second, our lips touched.

I pulled back and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't know, it just felt right." His smile grew wider. I slid my hand into his as we sat there.

"Just one thing,"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to rush into anything just yet, I mean because of everything yesterday."

"That's fine, whenever you're ready. I'm here."

"Thanks." I said, then kissed him on the cheek.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. I spend most of the time laying out, while the guys were in the water, but James spent quite a lot of time with me.

We left the beach around 3pm to go home, and to get ready for the boardwalk later. Logan dropped me off first, and as soon as I got home, I hopped into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

We are all on the boardwalk. We keep going into different shops, just looking around, we played a game of mini golf, Kendall won, we went on some rides, and we're just having a really good time.

Every now and then, James would hold my hand. All I could do was smile each time.

I never thought I could feel anything for another guy, especially so quickly. But when I'm with James, I feel like a different person. And I feel a lot better about myself, like I don't have to be someone I'm not, kind of like how Derek made me feel.

But at one point during the night, Carlos pulled me aside.

"How are you doing?" He asked when Kendall and James were playing a game of air hockey, while Logan watched.

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm great." He paused. "So I heard what happened yesterday."

"Yeah," I really can't say much about it.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Me too, but it's not your fault." I forced a smile.

"But," He paused again, and looked over the guys. "I saw earlier at the beach." He whispered, even though he really didn't need to since it was so loud.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You and James." 'Oh God.' I thought.

"Oh, that."

"You didn't think any of us saw it, did you?"

"Yeah, I was more hoping."

"Don't sweat it, I won't say anything. But on the plus side, you two make a cute couple." He said with a wink and walked over the air hockey table.

I stood off to the side a little embarrassed. James saw, and came over as soon as the game ended.

"You all right?"

"Carlos saw earlier."

"Saw what?"

"Us kiss."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but I just didn't want any of them knowing there was anything between us yet."

"Why not? I don't think any of them would mind."

"Well I'm more worried about what Logan would think."

"Why? He's your best friend, he should be happy as long as you're happy."

"Yeah."

"So don't worry about it." He put his arm around me to comfort me.

"All right." 'I'll have to talk to Logan soon.' I thought.

We walked back over to the guys. They were talking about what we should do next. We quickly decided on going on the Ferris Wheel.

We split up into two groups, Logan and Carlos, and Kendall, James, and myself. The cars were big enough for all five of us to fit, but we wanted to split up so we would all be more comfortable. I, of course sat next to James, and Kendall sat across from us. James had his arm around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

The Ferris Wheel stopped at the very top, and luckily it was such a nice night. Not a cloud in the sky, the moon was full, the stars were shining bright, and there was a cool summer breeze.

"Now that's a picture." Kendall said, taking his phone out of his pocket and taking a picture of James and I.

"Can I see it?" I asked, reaching for his phone. He handed to it to me. I was going to delete it, but it was actually a really nice picture of the two of us. So instead, I sent it to myself.

"Did you delete it?" He asked suspiciously when I handed it back to him.

"No, I sent it to myself." Just then, my phone notified me that I had a new message.

I opened it, saved the picture, and set it as my background. I could see in the corner of my eye James smiling when I was doing that.

"Send it to me." He whispered, and I did. He did the same as me.

"You two should date." Kendall said blankly.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"It wouldn't be weird?" James asked.

"Nope." James and I looked at one another, then back at Kendall, and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride ended and it was around 10:30pm. Everything was starting to close up, so we decided to head back to Logan's car and head home.

Logan drove us back to his and James' apartment, since Kendall's and Carlos' cars were there. 'This gives me a chance to talk to Logan.' I thought to myself.

Once we were there, we said our goodbyes to Carlos and Kendall, and they drove off. I told Logan I wanted to hang out for a little bit longer, which he was fine with.

Logan, James, and I all went inside. Logan and I sat on the couch, while James, I'm guessing went to his room. Logan and I shrugged it off, and sat there and talked.

"Today was great, I needed it. Thank you." i said.

"No problem, what are best friends for?" He smiled. 'It's now or never.' I thought.

"So how would you feel if James and I were together?" I asked nervously.

"Like together, together?"

"Like dating."

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I'd be happy, because I want you to be. And James is a good guy, and I know he won't hurt you. And if he does, he'll have to deal with me."

"But it wouldn't be weird or anything?"

"At first, probably a little. But I would get used to it." I smiled. 'That went better than I thought it was going to.' i thought. "So is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Logan asked with a devilish grin.

"No. Not yet, anyway."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know," I paused and looked away from Logan. "I like him, and I know he likes me, but I just don't want anything right now. It's too soon."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That he'd wait."

"He must really like you."

We continued to talk for a little while longer, until it was about 11:30pm, then Logan took me home.

When he dropped me off, I told him to text me when he got home. He agreed, we said our goodbyes, and he left.

I went right to my room when I got home. I had had a long and eventful day, and I was ready to pass out.

But I got changed into some soffe shorts and an oversized t-shirt, then put my phone on the charger since it was basically dying. I glanced at my background, smiled, and locked the screen. I turned my TV on, and layed down.

I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. I stopped on the Comcast Sports Network, because they were playing the encore Philadelphia Phillies game that had been on earlier in the day, that I had missed.

The Phils were down 3-2 in the bottom of the 7th, when my phone notified me that I had a new message. It was from Logan. 'I'm home.'

'Okay, goodnight.' I sent back.

A moment later, I got a text back saying, 'Night.'

I put my phone on silent, locked the screen again, and placed it down on my nightstand. I turned my light off, got under the covers, and closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

*Two weeks later.*

Things have gotten a lot better. The break up is the last thing on my mind now, which is great. I've been hanging out with Logan and James pretty much everyday, more or so Logan, but they have helped. Also, work has too. That definitely did, kept me busy, and kept my mind off of things.

James and I have gotten closer, we aren't anything but friends still. I'm not ready for a relationship just yet, but he is okay with it. So we just hang out, talk, and get to know each other better, which is just what I want.

But I am off today, and of course it's raining. I felt like giving Logan a day to himself, so I'm staying home and relaxing by myself.

So I'm sitting on the couch in my living room watching _I Am Number Four_, with my kitten Charlie asleep on my lap. It's around 5:30pm. I glance out the window every now and then to see if the rain lets up any, but it just seems to get worse.

"Don't let go the good times, And let the bad times know you feel fine, And wear your heart out on your sleeve-." Christina Grimmie's 'Advice' played on my phone. I picked it up from the coffee table in front of me, and looked at the screen.

It was James.

I smiled, pressed Send, and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey." I said answering.

"Hey, what are you up to?"

"Just watching a movie."

"Would you like some company?" I picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"What?"

"I'm out front."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah." I picked Charlie up from my lap and placed her on the couch. I stood and walked over to the window, pushed the curtain to the side and saw James' car parked out front.

"What are you doing here?"

"Felt like you could use some company on a night like this."

"Oh. Well don't just sit out there, come on in."

"All right." I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed End. I went over to to door and opened it before James got out of his car, so he could just come in.

He ran across the lawn, up the stairs, and into the house. I shut the door as soon as he was in.

"Are you really that crazy to drive in this weather?"

"You bet I am." He smiled. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

He took his sweatshirt off and hung it on an empty hook on the coat rack. We both walked into the living room and sat down.

"So what are we watching?"

"_I Am Number Four_."

"Cool." I picked up the remote and pressed play, and set it back down. When I leaned back, James put his arm around me, and pulled me closer to him.

The movie ended around 7pm.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do, I'm up for anything." I sat there for a moment to think of something we could do.

"I know what we can do." I said with a smirk. I stood from the couch and walked over to the TV. I turned the TV to TV/Video, and turned my Xbox on. I grabbed a game and put it in. I grabbed two controllers and sat back down on the couch. "Black Ops." I said handing James one of the controllers.

"Nice." He smiled.

We spent the next 3 hours playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

When we were done, we threw the controllers on the coffee table and layed back on the couch.

"What now?" He asked. I glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:07pm.

"Well it's getting late, so it's up to you."

"Would you want to watch another movie or something?"

"Sure, you choose." He got up from the couch and went over to my DVD collection. He took one from the bottom shelf and put it into the DVD player.

While he did that, I went and turned the lights off. When I went back over to the couch, James was laying down with his head on a pillow. He patted on the couch in front of him, wanting me to lay there. So I did.

The main menu come up and I saw that it was _Zoolander_ that he had put on.

"One of my favorites." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I pressed play on the remote, and the movie began.

About halfway through, my eyes began to grow heavy. It had been a long day, and the rain only made me more tired. My eyes slowly closed, and I soon fell asleep in James' arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up still in James' arms. The TV was still on, meaning he must have fallen asleep soon after me. I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still asleep, and he was. I smiled to myself, because he looked so adorable there sleeping.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:23am. I rested my head back down and started watching whatever was on TV at the moment. True Life on MTV was on, which I didn't mind.

About 10 or 15 minutes later, James tightened his grip around me, and whispered "Good morning" in my ear.

"Morning." I said back as I rolled over to face him. Our faces were inches apart. "How did you sleep."

"Pretty good." He smiled. "You?"

"All right."

I sat up, and he did the same.

"I hope you didn't mind me staying the night."

"Not at all. With how the weather was, I would've rather you stay."

"Thanks. So any plans today?"

"I have work 1 to 9."

"Oh, okay." He seemed a little bummed. "What about tomorrow?"

"Work 10 to 6."

"Would you maybe want to do something after? Maybe go see a movie?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." We both smiled.

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Like go out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go get changed."

"All right, let me run home real fast."

"Okay." We both stood up from the couch. James pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes."

"Take your time." He smiled, winked, and headed towards the door.

When James got back to my house, we ended up walking to the Diner down the street. We walked hand-in-hand.

As we were walking, we started talking about what was going on tomorrow.

"So is there a movie that's out you might want to see tomorrow night?"

"Well I've been dying to see _Green Lantern_."

"We can see that."

"Or _The Hangover: Part II_."

"Whatever you want to see is fine with me."

"_Green Lantern_." I decided.

"Okay, sounds good."

It was odd for me making the decisions, because every time I went to the movies or did anything with Derek, it was always his decision. It felt sort of nice.

It's Wednesday night, and I just got off of work. It's a little after 6pm, because I had to finish up a few last minute things before I could leave.

As I was walking out of the store, I had my phone up to my ear calling James.

He answered after three rings.

"Hey you." I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hey, I just got off work."

"All right, you heading home?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to get in my car." I unlocked my car.

"Want me to meet you there?" I opened the door, threw my purse onto the passenger seat, and got in.

"Sure, you might beat me there. So you can go inside and wait. There's a key under the mat."

"All right, I'll see you in a bit then." We said our goodbyes, and I put my phone in the center console. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I backed out of the parking spot, and made my way home.


	10. Chapter 10

I pulled into the driveway about 45 minutes later. Traffic was horrible and it put me in a pretty bad mood. I put the car in park and rested my head on the steering wheel and sighed.

A second later, I pulled the key out of the ignition, gathered my things and opened the door. I got out, shut and locked my car, and started making my way towards the front the door.

When I reached the door, I opened it, walked in shutting it behind me, dropping my stuff on the floor and leaning again the door. I sighed again.

"Hey." I heard from the living room. It was James. He startled me a little, I had forgotten he would be here.

"Hi." I pushed myself off of the door and walked into the living room.

James was sitting on the couch with the TV on. I layed down and rested my head on his lap.

"How was work?" He started playing with my hair.

"All right. Could've gone by faster though." I sighed once more.

"Something wrong?"

"Traffic was just horrible. People can't drive and it ticked me off a little."

"I'm sorry, but maybe this will make it better." He leaned down and kissed me.

When he pulled back, we were both smiling.

"A little." I bit my bottom lip.

"_This is the way I would have done things, Up against the wall, up against the wall, You got me up against your wall_." Underoath's 'Reinventing Your Exit' played on my phone from my purse.

I got up from the couch and went over to the front door where my purse still was on the floor. I took my phone out of one of the front pockets. I pressed Send and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, what are you doing?" My friend Danielle, of 6 years said.

"Well I just got home from work, and I'm going to the movies in a bit. Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to chill, but if you're busy, maybe another time."

"I'm off tomorrow. Beach day?"

"Hells yeah! What are you seeing anyway?"

"_Pirates_."

"With who?"

"James."

"Awe, you two are adorable." I smiled. "But text me later and we'll figure out tomorrow."

"Will do." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the living room and layed down where I was before.

"Who was that?"

"Danielle. She wanted to hang out tonight, but I told her we were going to the movies. So her and I are probably going to the beach tomorrow since I'm off."

"Nice."

"Mhm. So what time are we going?" He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons on it.

"There are shows at 7:00pm, 8:10pm, and 10:50pm."

"You choose, because I chose the movie."

"8:10pm good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Gives us a chance to get something to eat before."

And that's exactly what we did, after I got changed out of my work uniform of course. We went to the Diner down the street again, since it was close and we both like the place.

When we got to the theater, we got our tickets, a medium popcorn, and a large soda to share. James paid for everything, even though I told him not too. But he insisted. We got our seats right when the previews started.

The movie ended around 10:30pm. James had his arm around me throughout the whole movie, which didn't mind me at all.

We walked out of the theater, through the lobby, and outside to his car.

"How's you like it?"

"I loved it! Johnny Depp is amazing, and so dreamy." I said jokingly, but James didn't seem to find it funny. "I'm only kidding. But he is a great actor, my favorite."

We reached his car, and he opened the door for me. I got in and thanked him. He walked around to the drivers side and got in.

"So back to your place?"

"Yup."

"Did you want to hang out for a little longer?"

"If you're up for it."

"Of course." He said with a smile.

We got back to my house 15 or 20 minutes later. We went in and sat on the couch how we had earlier. We sat there and talked about anything and everything that came up in the conversation.

Time flew by, and before we knew it, it was after 1am.

"I'm gonna head out." James said with a sigh.

"Okay." I said, a little upset. I actually really didn't want him to leave.

We both got up from the couch and we walked over to the door hand-in-hand.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Definitely." He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me, and then put his forehead against mine.

"Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Will do." He opened the door.

"Bye."

"Goodnight." He kissed me once more and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I locked the door and waited till he pulled away to shut off the front light. I grabbed my phone from my purse and unlocked the screen.

There were 4 unread messages.

"Damn." I said to myself. They I realized I had forgotten that I was suppose to text Danielle.

I went into my inbox and one of the messages was from her.

_**Ayo, you still want to hit the beach tomorrow? - Danni.**_

_Yo, definitely! Sorry for the late reply, I was in the movie when you text me. &I didn't get a chance to reply till now._

Two of my other messages were from Facebook and Twitter. I deleted them without reading them, because most of them were pointless anyways.

The other message was from Logan.

_**Hey, didn't hear from you today, got a little worried. You all right? - Logan.**_

_Hey, I'm sorry. I had work this morning &I went out with James after._

I turned the lights off downstairs and went up to my room.

I got ready for bed quickly, changed into a pair of boxer shorts and a cami, washed my face, and layed down and put my phone on the charger.

I had two new messages when I checked again. One from Logan and one from James.

_**It's all right. :) What did you two do? - Logan.**_

_We went to the movies. :)_

_**Just got home. - James.**_

_That's good to hear. But I'm going to head to bed. So I'll talk to you tomorrow, goodnight._

I turned on the TV, and put MTV on, while I waited for a reply from either of them.

My phone notified me that I had a new message a second later.

_**What'd ya see? :) - Logan.**_

_Nosy much? We saw Pirates._

Right after I sent the message, my phone notified me I had another new message.

_**Goodnight, sweet dreams. 3 - James.**_

I smiled to myself when I saw the message.

My phone went off again.

_**Sweet, any good?" - Logan.**_

_Amazing! But I'm heading to bed, talk to you later. Night._

I put my phone on silent and locked the screen. I turned the light off, layed back down, got under the covers and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my eyes. I yawned and rolled over.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, 9:23am.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so I didn't even bother trying. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and yawned again. I got up and went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth and wash my face.

When I was done, I took my phone off the charger without checking it and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed something quick to eat, and took it into the living room. I turned the TV on, and turned something random on because I didn't really care at the moment.

I took a few minutes to check my phone when I was settled.

I had 5 new messages, a missed call and a new voice mail. The missed call and voice mail were from Danielle. Her message basically was for me to give her a call when I woke up. And I planned on doing that once I was done checking everything.

I had two Facebook updates, and one from Twitter. I just deleted them like I always do. I then read Danielle's text, that was received around 2am, when I was asleep.

_**We'll talk tomorrow fer sure! - Danni.**_

I didn't bother replying, since I was going to call her within the next two minutes anyway. I then went to the next text, which was from James.

_**Good morning beautiful. ;) 3 - James.**_

_Good morning. :)_

I backed out of my inbox and held down 'D' for Danielle. I set it as her speed dial a little after I took Derek off.

It began to ring.

"Hello?" She said answering after 4 rings.

"Hey, when did you want to hit the beach? I'm ready whenever you are."

"Around 12pm maybe?"

"Sounds good. Do you wanna meet there or one of us pick the other up?"

"I'll pick you up."

"All right."

"I'll text you when I'm about to leave."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." We said our goodbyes, and when my phone hit the home screen, I had a new unread message.

I opened my inbox, and it was from James.

_**What are you up to? - James.**_

_Just eating breakfast, you?_

_**About to do the same. You can't hang out today, can you?**_

_Maybe later tonight, or after I get back from the beach. :)_

_**Cool. :) Text me later then? ;)**_

_Definitely will. :)_

I put my phone down, and finished my breakfast.

It was around 10am when I did.

So I decided to get ready quite early, just so I wasn't rushing around last minute like I normally do.

It was a little after 12pm when Danielle got to my house. But as soon as she got here, we left.

We were in her car blasting 'Control' by Metro Station, reminiscing on our high school days.

After a while, she turned the music down a little to say something.

"So I was thinking,"

"You? Thinking? What?" I said sarcastically.

"Bitch." We both started cracking up, because it's a joke we always pull on each other. "But seriously, I know you're pretty good friends with Kendall,"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" A smile grew on my face.

"You like him!" I screamed.

"Shut up! But yeah."

"Awe!" I couldn't help but mess with her. "But I don't think so." She smiled. "Want me to see if he wanted to chill later? Cause James wanted to, so it would be less awkward with us both there."

"Oh my God, yes!"

"We could have a little pool party at my place."

"Hell yeah!"

I took my phone out of my bag, unlocked the screen, held down 'K' for Kendall, put it on speaker, and it began to ring.

"Hey." He answered after two rings.

"Hey, what are you doing a little later today?"

"Uh, nothing that I can think of. Why? What are you up to?"

"Well I was thinking of having a party later with a few people. You interested?"

"Sure, why not? When is it?"

"Whenever I get back from the beach."

"All right, cool." We said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone.

"You're now hanging out with Kendall tonight, you're welcome."

"Thank you! I owe you!"

"If everything works out between you two, then definitely."

I then sent James a quick text to let him know about the party.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a little after 3pm when Danielle and I got back to my house. As soon as we got there, I sent both Kendall and James texts saying we were there and they could head over anytime. They both replied that they'd be here soon. I also invited Logan, Carlos, and a few of my other friends, to make it more of a party.

The next 30 minutes, everyone started to arrive.

I hooked up my iPod up to my stereo and put it on shuffle. So many random songs came on, but no one seemed to mind much.

I was sitting on the stairs in the pool with Danielle and our friend Tara. We were just having our own conversation, kind of in our own little world.

"When are you going to talk to him? It's not like this is the first time you two have met." I said to Danielle about Kendall.

"I'm nervous, all right!" I looked over at Kendall, who had James and Carlos by his side.

"He keeps looking over here." Tara said with a smile. Danielle elbowed Tara in the side.

"I'll be right back." I said standing and getting out of the water. I went right over to them to talk to Kendall.

"Hey guys." I said when I reached them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing. But Kendall, can I talk to you for a sec?" They all looked confused.

"Sure." He shrugged. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You know my friend Danielle?" I said pointing to her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"She likes you." 'Oh, she is going to _kill_ me!' I thought.

"Really?" I nodded. "She's cute."

"Go talk to her." I pushed him into her direction. He looked over his shoulder at me like I was nuts. I just smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What was that about?" James asked. I jumped a little because I wasn't expecting him to come over to me.

"Danielle likes Kendall, main reason behind this little party."

"Oh, nice." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Mhm."

"So what do you want to do?" I looked around at everyone. Kendall and Danielle were sitting where her, Tara, and I were a few minutes ago, and Tara had gone over to the table where Logan, Carlos, and another friend of mine were.

"Let's go lay on the hammock."

"All right." He said with a smile.

I took James' hand in mine, and lead him over to the hammock on the other side of the yard. James layed down first, then myself. He had his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

We just layed there staring up at the sky, and swaying with the light summer breeze.

As I layed there, all I could think about was how happy I have been lately. Ever since I started spending so much time with James, everything in my life just seemed to get better. And with each day, I just like him more and more.

"So I've been thinking," I started.

"And?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be official."

"Like us together?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah." James' grip around me got tighter. I could tell he was definitely thrilled about this.

"You just might have made me one of the happiest guys alive."

"Well I'm glad." I said as I looked up at him. He leaned in to kiss me.

We continued to lay there, everyone off doing their own thing.

It started getting dark, and everyone heading out. Before Danielle left, she pulled me off to the side.

"Oh my God, I seriously love you!"

"And why is that now?"

"Kendall asked me out!" She raised her voice with excitement.

"Really?" She nodded. "That's awesome! When are you guys going out and what are you doing?"

"Tomorrow night, and he's taking me to dinner." She smiled.

"Awe, I hope everything goes well. You two look cute together."

"I know, right?" I just laughed at her.

"But you better tell me what happens! Every. Detail."

"I will, trust me." She paused and looked over towards where James was standing with Kendall. "So what's going on with you two?"

"Well, we're official."

"What?"

"Yeah, as of about two or three hours ago."

"Finally!" I shook my head at her. "That's great though, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to head out, I'll let you know tomorrow night what happens." She smiled.

We said our goodbyes and she left, along with Kendall. It was just James and I now.

As soon as we were alone, he wrapped his arms around me, and we fell onto the couch.

"Today is definitely the best day of my life," James said. "Actually, second." He said correcting himself.

"What was the first?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The first day I met you." He kissed my nose. I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day I had work from 1pm to 9pm, so I couldn't do anything with anyone. James and I were texting each other throughout the whole day though, since we weren't able to see each other. That was the next best thing. But it's almost 10pm, and I'm waiting anxiously for Danielle to either call or text me about her date with Kendall tonight, as I watch the Phillies game.

"_This is the way I would have done things, Up against the wall, up against the wall, You got me up against your wall_." Underoath's 'Reinventing Your Exit' played on my phone, and I knew it was Danielle calling.

"Hey, what's good?" I said answering.

"So I just got back from my date with Kendall." From the tone of her voice, I could tell it went well.

"And?"

"It was amazing! He took me to dinner, and then we went for a walk on the beach. It was so romantic."

"I bet."

"And he wants to go out again!" She screamed into the phone.

"That's great, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, and thank you, seriously. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you."

"I know." I smiled.

"So what are you up to? Doing anything with James?"

"No, I just got home from work about a half hour ago. And he had work this morning, so we obviously couldn't do anything."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Ahh, but I still can't believe it! Tonight was seriously waaay too amazing!"

"Lucky you, you have a great night, and I have a shitty one without anyone. Thanks." I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, when are you off again or getting off earlier? We can chill again."

"I promised my next day off to Logan, but I get off at 4 tomorrow."

"Wanna chill?" We made plans to hang out tomorrow, since James and I hadn't made any plans. After that, we said our goodbyes after she thanked me once again for getting her and Kendall together.

I sighed, because I was alone again. I would've had James come over, but it's just a tad bit late now, even though he probably would have come over.

I decided to just go to bed early tonight, since I had an early work day tomorrow. I turned the TV off, not caring about the score of the game, and went up to my room. I did my normal night routine, and got changed into my Alan Jackson 'Livin' on Love' t-shirt and a pair of Sofee shorts. I set my alarm and hooked it up the the charger. Shut the light off, layed down under the covers, and soon enough, I was asleep.

It's been four days since the party, and I'm finally off again. I'm spending the day with Logan, since I have barely seen him within the last month with work and hanging out with James.

We decided to take a little road trip to a lake our Dad's used to take us to when we were younger.

The whole time we were there, we left our phones in the car and on silent, so there would be no distractions and it would be more of 'our' day.

"You've been spending a lot of time with James lately, what's been going on?"

"Well we're together." I smiled.

"That's great, when'd it happen?" He said, not with much enthusiasm.

"The night of the party, so four days ago."

"Cool, cool."

"Yup."

"Guess I'm going to have to have a serious talk with him when I get home." Logan said acting like my father.

"Uh, no. Don't torment him."

"Oh, but I will." He winked. I playfully pushed him.

"So anything going on in your love life?"

"Uh, nope." He said quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. There has to be someone you're into."

"No."

"I'll get it out of you."

We spent the whole day together, just the two of us, hanging out like we always did before James and I got together.

Logan seemed a little off at times, which worried me a bit. But I just shrugged it off and didn't think much of it.

But after the lake, we got something to eat, and went back to his place. James had work in the morning and went out with Carlos after, so he wasn't going to be there for a while. And James had promised it would just be Logan and I today, so he was going to stay out as long as he could.

Logan and I were sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment, just talking about things we didn't get a chance to talk about throughout the day, and also I wanted to try and see who he was into.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Logan said trying to avoid the question that he knew the answer to.

"Who you're into."

"Guess."

"Really? You're gonna play it like that?"

"Yup." He smiled.

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"How long have I known her?"

"Quite some time."

"Is she pretty?" He nodded and a huge smile grew on his face.

I took a moment to think of anyone, but no one could come to mind, and I was already tired of guessing.

"I don't feel like guessing, just tell me."

"Nah."

"Come on! I've told you every crush I've ever had."

"After you did this to me."

"But in the end, I told you."

"True."

"So tell me!"

"Fine," He took a breath. "It's you."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I know we've been friends forever, but there's just something about you that I can't find in any other girl."

I just sat there in shock. I never would've thought Logan, him of _all_ people would ever say anything like that to me.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I don't feel the same."

"It's okay, I know you don't. Plus you're with James, and I wouldn't want to ruin something good for you."

"Thank you, you're a good friend." He smiled, and I returned one.

"And James is a good friend, so I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin any of our friendships. Plus, he's a good guy, and I trust that he wouldn't hurt you." I smiled again.

I was very surprised. Not many guys are good with this sort of thing, but Logan handled it pretty well. I could tell he was a still a little heartbroken though.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." I said with reassurance. He forced a smile.

A few hours passed, and it was close to midnight. James still wasn't there, which started to worry me a bit. So I picked up my phone and sent him a quick text.

_Hey, where are you?_

"Want me to take you home?" Logan asked, right after I sent the text.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." We both stood, and headed towards and out the door to his car.

While Logan drove, I kept looking at the screen of my phone, hoping to have a new message.

Nothing.

We pulled up to my house, still nothing.

"I had a great day." I said as I gathered my things.

"Me too." I opened the door and got out. Before I said goodbye, I had to ask.

"Have you heard anything from James? Maybe Carlos?"

"No, why?"

"I sent James a text a little while ago, and I haven't gotten an answer."

"Try him again, maybe he has his phone on silent. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Yeah, you're right. Well text me when you get home."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night." I shut the door.

I walked up the walkway, right up the stairs to the door. I unlocked it, walked in, and closed and locked it behind myself.

I shut the front light off and went right upstairs to my room. I put my phone on the charger, since it was almost dead, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"_Let me be the one to call you baby, all the time, surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine_-." 'Smother Me' by The Used played on the phone as I walked into my room after my shower.

I quickly ran to answer it, because I knew it was James calling from the ring tone.

"Hello?" I said answering.

"Hey, how come you didn't answer the first time?"

"I was in the shower."

"Without me?" He said jokingly.

"Really? Just really?"

"Oh yes." I shook my head.

"So where were you earlier? I thought you would've been home before I left your place."

"When did you leave?"

"A little before 12am."

"I was heading home. And since I was driving, I really couldn't reply."

"Okay, I was just getting a little worried that I didn't hear from you all day."

"You should never have to worry, and I wanted to give you and Logan your day. And how did it go by the way?" The first thing I thought of, was what Logan told me.

"Good." Best way to describe it.

"Good? That's it?"

"Yeah, what did you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, that you two had the greatest time, or something."

"I mean it was a great day, but I'm tired so I'm not very enthusiastic right now."

"Gotcha."

"So how was your day?"

We continued our conversation till about 1 in the morning.

The following day, I had work in the morning. I got off at 5:30pm, and I went right over James and Logan's after.

"So how was work?" James asked as he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Awful, it couldn't have gone any slower." Work was getting pretty busy with the 4th of July coming up in 2 weeks, and I really just wanted the 4th to pass already so it would die down a little in the store.

"You need a vacation." Logan suggested.

"I know, but I'll never get one. I'm lucky if I can get a weekend off, which reminds me. I have the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th off, my parents want me to visit for the weekend because they're having a party for the 4th of July and my nephew RJ's 1st birthday. My mom said you guys are welcome."

"To see Mama Green, of course!" Logan said.

"So you're in, what about you?" I asked James. He had a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Yeah, definitely." His voice cracked. 'I'm going to have to have a talk with him later.' I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

*Two Weeks Later*

It's the weekend of the 4th of July, Saturday the 2nd to be exact. We decided to leave by 7am, so we could be at my parents by lunch.

James is driving, myself in the passenger seat, and Logan asleep in the backseat.

James still seemed a little off, and I never actually asked him why. So while Logan is asleep, might as well do it now.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I reached a hand out to his.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"Meeting your parents." 'Makes sense.' I thought.

"Why? There is nothing to be nervous about. The only time you would ever want to be is if I was pregnant," His head shot in my direction. "But I'm not, so you shouldn't worry."

"Okay, and please don't ever say that again, unless you actually are."

"Well that won't be for a while, because I'm not that kind of girl."

"Would hope not."

"So, you good now?"

"Yeah."

"Everything is going to be okay, trust me. And they'll love you." He smiled.

When we finally pulled up to my parents house, Logan was awake.

We all got out of James' car and made our way up the walkway. When we reached the door, I opened it and walked in.

Logan closed the door behind us all, since he was the last to walk in.

We walked into the living room to find my sister Jessie and her fiance Rob sitting on the couch with _Mickey Mouse Clubhouse_ on TV, and her son, my 11 month old nephew, RJ sitting right in front of the TV zoned into the show.

"Bubbaluber!" Rob called out when he saw me.

"Hey." I waved and walked over to RJ, since I haven't seen him in a very long time.

As soon as he saw me, he smiled and put his arms out to me. So I picked him up and carried him over towards James and Logan. I introduced everyone to each other, except Logan to Jessie, since they already knew one another.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked as I set RJ down on his feet, and he walked over to Rob.

"Missy and Mom should be in the kitchen, and I think Sean and Dad are outside." Jessie said. I thanked her, and James, Logan, and I walked through the living room, to kitchen, where Missy, my other sister, and my Mom were sitting around the kitchen table.

"I thought I heard someone come in." My Mom said standing from her chair and walking over to me. She gave me and hug, then Logan. I introduced her and Missy to James, and Missy shot me a look. The 'we need to have a talk' look. And knowing her, she would want to talk to him about James.

As we were catching up with Missy and my Mom, my Dad and Sean, Missy's fiance, walked into the kitchen.

"Green-head!" My Dad called, one of my nicknames he always called me growing up. I heard Logan chuckle, because he was always around when my Dad called me that.

"Haven't heard that in a while." Logan said. I shot him a look.

"Hi Dad." I stood from my chair and gave him a hug, then Sean.

"Hey Mr. Green." Logan said putting his hand out to my Dad.

"Logan, how many times have I told you to call me Bob?" He said shaking Logan's hand.

"Sorry."

"So, who's this?" I saw my Dad turn his attention to James.

"Dad, this is James. My boyfriend." My Dad nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you sir." James said nervously, putting his hand out to my Dad.

"You too, and call me Bob." My Dad said shaking his hand.

I smiled to myself, because it went well. When my Dad first Met Derek, he made him call him Mr Green, because I knew he didn't like him. But I could tell already, that my Dad and James were going to get along.


	16. Chapter 16

It's Sunday the 3rd, RJ's 1st birthday, and the party. Everyone from the neighborhood is here, friends, and family.

I was able to catch up with everyone who I knew and haven't seen in years, and it was great to see everyone. My family was staying for the rest of the week, but they were staying with my Uncle who lived about two towns over, so I would be able to see them again before they and I left.

But after the party ended, James and I took a walk around the neighborhood. I wanted reminiscence on the memories of my childhood, and show James around.

We went to all the places I used to go to, where I hung out at when I was in High School, where my family and I would go every Sunday, basically every where and any place I could think of.

But when it started to get late, we went back to my parents. When we walked into the living room, no one was there, meaning everyone must've been in their rooms relaxing after a long day. But James and I went down into the basement, and got ready for bed. When we were both done, James came into my room, and we threw on a movie, which we both ended up falling asleep during.

The following morning, I awoke to an asleep James. We had left the TV on, and it was playing some random movie on Starz.

I looked at James, and I wasn't going to wake him up, because I would've felt bad. But I slowly got up from the bed, which was a bit of a task, since I was stuck between him and the wall.

But I managed to do it without waking him up. So since I was up, I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, ect.

About 5 minutes later I walked out, to find Logan sitting on the couch in the middle of the room with the TV on.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." I walked over to my room.

"You're up early."

"Had to pee."

"T-M-I."

"Sorry, but it was true." We were silent for a moment. "Well, I'm going to try and go back to sleep for a little longer. See ya later." He nodded.

I walked onto my room, and shut the door.

I know Logan knew that James wasn't in their room last night, so he obviously knows he was in here. But I really didn't want to get into anything right now with Logan about it, because I know for a fact, he'll be a little peeved that I have James in here at night. Which it shouldn't matter to him, because it is my life, and he should know I'm not ready for anything like that yet.

But I went back over to the bed, and slowly, but quietly tried to lay back down where I was before. Which was harder the second time around, because I ended up almost falling on top of James. And he woke up immediately.

"Well good morning." He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry. I was trying to lay back down without waking you up, but I failed."

"It's all right, I did not mind. Especially since it was _you_ who woke me up." He smiled. "And why can't I wake up to your beautiful face every morning?" He said brushed my hair out of my face.

"I don't know, why can't you?" He smiled again, and I returned one.


	17. Chapter 17

James and I continued to lay there for a little while longer, staring into one another's eyes, without a word. Until there was a knock on the door. 'Well that ruined a nice moment.' I thought. I sighed and got up from the bed. When I reached the door, I opened it. It was Jessie, with RJ.

"Hey, can you watch RJ for a little while? Rob and I are going out for breakfast." I look over to James, who nodded.

"Sure, why not? We're leaving later today, and I don't know when I'll see this little guy again." I put my hands out to RJ, who reached for me within the next second. Jessie held him out to me, and I took him.

"Thank you. He already ate and has been changed, so he should be all right. If he gets fussy, turn on Mickey and give him his sippy, and he'll be fine. And we'll be back within an hour and a half."

"Okay, see you when you get back."

Jessie walked away, and up the stairs. I closed the door and turned to James.

"That's a good look for you?" James said putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?"

"You, with a baby."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I walked back over and sat down at the foot of the bed. I set RJ down, and he crawled over to James.

"No, I'm not. You would be a great mother."

"I really doubt that, especially since I am so [i]not[/i] ready to have kids."

"_This is the way I would have done things, Up against the wall, up against the wall, You got me up against your wall_." Underoath's 'Reinventing Your Exit' played on my phone from my nightstand, and I knew it was Danielle.

James handed me my phone, and I pressed 'Send.'

"Hey." I said answering.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just watching RJ."

"What? You have him right now?" She asked excited.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Can I come see him?"

"I'm at my parents, so I don't know how that'll work."

"What? I thought you were home."

"No, I thought I told you I was coming here for the weekend?"

"Uh, no."

"Sorry."

"Better be! Gettin' my hopes up!" She said jokingly.

"You done?"

"Yeah. When are you coming back?"

"Later tonight."

"Want to do something?"

"If we aren't home to late."

"We?"

"Me, James, and Logan."

"Dang, just have a party without me."

"Sorry, you know how my parents are with you."

"Yeah, I still don't get why they don't like me."

"They're weird."

"Yeah."

"Well I'll text you when we leave or whenever we get home, okay?"

"Sounds good." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone, and tossed it back onto my nightstand.

I sighed from boredom, and layed down next to James, and put my head on his shoulder. RJ was now on sitting on top of me, clapping.

The next hour flew by, Jessie and Rob were back, so they took RJ. But while they were still gone, James had taken about a half hour to get a shower and get ready for the day. But once they took RJ, I did took a quick shower and got ready. We weren't quite sure when we were leaving, so we wanted to be ready just in case we were set to just up and leave.

But I quickly did my make up and threw my hair up into a ponytail, because I really didn't want to take the time out to straighten it, out of my laziness.

When I was done, I went out of my room to find James sitting where Logan was earlier.

"Well you look nice." He said.

"Yeah, right." I said as I sat down next to him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"So I was thinking when we get back home, I'm taking you out to a fancy dinner."

"Why?"

"Why should I have a reason? Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend?"

"You can, but I'm not really into the whole fancy dinner stuff."

"Well, you're going whether you want to or not."

"Fine." I just gave in, I knew I didn't have a choice.


	18. Chapter 18

James, Logan, and I hung around my parents place till about 1pm. We decided to leave a bit earlier in the day, because we knew there was going to be a lot of traffic due to the fact that it is a holiday.

But we got back to town a little after 4pm. Traffic was definitely horrible, but we made it safely.

James dropped me off first, and said he would be over later. And as soon as I got home, I sent Danielle a text, to let her know we were back.

_**Would you and James want to go to the beach tonight with Kendall and I for fireworks? - Danni.**_

_Well I do, but I'll talk to James when he gets here. But I think he'll be all right with going. :)_

_**All right, let me know! :) -Danni.**_

I had turned on my stereo as soon as I walked into my room, and blasted Selena Gomez & The Scene's new album, _When The Sun Goes Down_, while I unpacked.

It didn't take me long, so as soon as I was done, I turned on my straightener, and began to straighten my hair, since I didn't feel like having it up anymore.

Every now and then I would check my phone, since I knew I was not going to be able to hear it go off over the music. But when I checked it this time around, I had a new message.

_**Hey, I'm on my way over now. -James.**_

_All right, you can just come in when you're here. :)_

_**See you soon. :)**_

'My Dilemma' was now playing, when I heard a light knock on the door. I turned to see James. I quickly turned down the music, as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, hey." I said.

"Well hello my love." He said walking over to me, kissing the top of my head, and sitting at the foot of my bed. All I could do was smile.

"So I talked to Danielle, and she wants us to go to the beach tonight with her and Kendall for fireworks, would you want to go?"

"Absolutely." I smiled again.

I quickly finished my hair, turned off my straightener, and sat down next to James.

"So how about tomorrow night, we go out?" James said.

"I have work till 5:30pm, so it sounds great."

Just then, James' phone goes off. He looked at the screen, I guess ignored it, and put his phone back in his pocket.

I looked at him confused.

"It's no one important." He said.

"You sure? I don't mind if you need to answer it."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He gave me a reassuring smile. "So what time are we suppose to meet up with them tonight?"

"Not sure, we didn't get that far yet. But I'll give her a quick call." I said as I reached for my phone, but James stopped me and pulled me close to him, and kissed me passionately.

It's around 8:30pm, Danielle, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and I are all on the beach. Carlos and Logan tagged along, because neither had a thing to do tonight.

The fireworks were scheduled to start around 9pm, so we were all sitting on a blanket in the middle of the beach while we waited.

I was talking to Danielle about a concert we were going to in a little over a month, when James leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"Want to go for a walk?" He said

I looked over to him and nodded. James stood and put a hand out to me, and helped me up.

"We'll be right back." James said. Everyone made noises like we were going to go _do_ something. I just shook my head.

James and I started down the beach, walking right along the water. We walked hand-in-hand, silently.

After a few minutes, I heard James sigh.

"Something wrong?" I had to ask.

"No, not at all. I'm just thinking."

"Care to share?" I playfully nudged him.

James stopped walking and faced me. In the moonlight, I could see a bit of nervousness on his face, and I looked at him with a confused expression. He took a deep breath.

"Bobbie," He paused. "I love you." I was silent for a moment. "It's okay if you don't love me back, I just want you to know, and-"

"James!" I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I could see a smile appear on his face.

He kissed me on the lips, and picked me up and spun me around.

When he put me down, I took his face in my hands, and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist, without breaking the kiss.

He pulled back for a second, and put his forehead against mine, and said, "I will [i]never let you go[/i]."

the end.


End file.
